where are helia's parents?
by floraHelialover
Summary: just a one-shot about why we neverhave seen helia's parents,R&R,please! i'm not forcing you!


hi! i'm gonna start my new story, haven't you wondered where Helia's parents are? i'm writing this about what i think happened to them, it's a one-shot! by the way, i don't own Helia or winx club, but i own his mum and dad., here it goes! tell me if it was bad,and tell me what was bad!

Helia is sitting in his and Riven's room at red fountain, it's the day of the rose,but Helia can't come home. instead, he thinks about what happened seven years ago, when he was only ten year old.

_flashback:_

_"Helia,sweetie, come, whe're going to the beach!" a young woman shouted to her ten year old son,who is in the livingroom, reading hos favourite book. the woman had long black/blue hair,in a ponytail, and she was pale, and she had blue/grey eyes,and she wore a light blue dress, with a pair of white sandals, and she had a necklace where it stood "lauria" on it._

_Helia had blue/black hair that went a little over his shoulders, and he had blue/grey eyes, that was focused in the book. he wore a blue shirt, and a pair of grey trousers, and green shoes. he looked op from the book, seeing that his mum put on her make up. his dad came in. his dad had blue,short hair, blue eyes, and was pale. he wore a yellow t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, and he hold a three year old girl in his arms, the little girl had black hair, blue eyes, and she wore a little pink dres,white socks and pink shoes. this was helia's little sister, avesta, she was the angel of the family, and she adored helia, and he adored her. Then, a sixteen year old boy came in, he had short,blonde hair, and chocklate-brown eyes, and he wore a green t-shirt, a pair of white shorts, and orange jogging shoes. this was helia's cousin, that helia saw as an older brother._

_"vincent" helia shouted and jumped up and ran to his cousin for a hug. Vincent just laughed and lifted helia and placed him on his shoulders. helia laughed, and vincent putted him down. vincent said hello to helia's parents, hugged avesta, and then he came in to the living room._

_"helia,vincent, are you two coming now?" helia's dad shouted._

_"come on, helly, we're going to the beach, and you're gonna swim, if i have to, i'll trash you in the water. and we gotta learn avesta how to swim, so she can have fun with the boys!" vincent said._

_"sure, mom! can i take my book with me?" helia asked._

_"helia, no, you're just gonna make it wet, and you can lose it, and you love that book,right?" she asked, taking Avesta from helia's dad._

_"yes, but i gonna read on the beach,not in the water" he told her._

_"helia,listen to your mother" helia's dad said, coming in._

_"come on, you and i will have fun, right?" vincent asked._

_"yeah" he simply said._

_"let's go" vincent said._

_"yes' we're going to the 'each" Avesta said,happily. helia took her, and the kids hopped in the car. vincent went home and drove with his parents and his five sisters._

_when they came to the beach, vincent putted on his swimtrousers, and so did helia. Avesta put on her green swimsuit, and they took her to the water. they swimmed, tried tolearn Avesta,which enden with helia getting water in his mouth, and they dived and swam to the bottom, and picked shells. helia's mum sat and made the food to the picnic, helia's dad was fishing, vincent's mum, she had blonde hair and blue eyes,and wore an orange bikini, was sun-bathing, and vincent's dad, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a pair of shorts, and took off his blue shirt, was trying to help with the food. helia could see that vincent had been a little brown under the summer, and he had been training, helia saw, because he was strong. helia dived in the water and swimmed out, not knowing how far away he swam,but he didn't came up to the surface, he just was happy, and then he saw a little fish, he saw that it was afr away, then he took a better look, he saw that it became bigger,and bigger, now he saw that it wasn't a little fish he had seen, it was a giant shark. helia just swam and looked at the shark. it came closer, suddenly,he felt some thing taking a grip around him, and he saw that it was his mum. she looket furious, the look helia didn't liked about her. she gave hom and angry look, and swam as fast as she could away from the shark, helia saw that the shark followed them, he swa the teeth. the shark came closer, and his mum swimmmed slower, it felt like. he released that he must have swimmed very far away, they swam up, and heliasaw his dad, he yelled and wifted with his arms,like he tried to send an S.O.S. Helia felt the he was pushed away, and he saw incent swim and taking him,he didn't saw his mum anywhere, he only focused on vincent. then they came to the beach, his dad run to them and took helia and took a grip on his ear,hard._

_"helia, what were you thinking about swimming away like that?" he asked with rage._

_" i just swimmed, i promise" helia said, starting to fell tears. he hated being yelled at, and he hated when somone took a grip of his ear,like that. it was painful._

_" where's mum?" he asked when his dad released the grip._

_"i think that she have been food,helia" he told him, looking out at the water, and suddenly, he jumped in._

_helia looked shocked, and took a grip around avesta's arm, hugging her. but his dad never came up. vincent came out of the water, but helia didn't saw his parents,but suddenly he saw vincent's face, and saw that the water wasn't blue. it was a deep red. helia looked at the water,and saw vincent's face,it was full of sadness. Helia had seen it before, he had cutted himself by accident, and when he was going to clean the cut, he saw that the water became red. vincent hugged helia, and wispered in his ear: "you can never see them again". next day, saladin had came to the house, and took helia and Avesta with him, and now they lived there._

helia dryed a few teras he hadgot from the memory, he missed avesta, she had found out the trouth a few years later, and she had trown herself out from a cliff and died. he was alone, he only remembered vincent, but he hadn't seen him since that day.

the end.

so what do you guys think? i know it's sad, but it's just my guess of what happened,and why we never have seen them, anyway, read and tell me what you think. bye!


End file.
